I Never Stopped Loving You
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: Sakura & Shikamaru are both deeply in love.When they break up because of a threat,Sakura moves in with her ex.She finds out that she had lost some of her memory.The memories of her past love come back and so do the feelings.In the end,who does she love?
1. The Threat

**--I Never Stopped Loving You--**

**--Chapter 1: The Threat--**

**-Shika/Saku-**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

**-CRASH-**

Shikamaru lifted his head up quickly and narrowed his eyes when he heard a crash. The crash was soon followed by the sound of someone crying. Shikamaru got up from his wooden desk with a photo frame and books on it next to a window, in a bedroom with a king-sized bed. The photo frame held a picture of Shikamaru wrapping his arms around a woman with pink hair that was carrying what seemed to be a baby. They were all smiling happily, seemed like nothing could tear the family apart.

He had been resting his head on the desk, he was trying to relax the day. He was drawing earlier but, got bored so he took a small nap. Ever since his girlfriend, Sakura, gave birth to their son, it's been all about work. He hadn't planned on making her pregnant this early. Sure, they were old enough, okay maybe they weren't so much as "old enough" but, the reason for why they believed it was too early was because they weren't even married yet. They had been in a relationship for only three years, at the time he got her pregnant. It was now two years later, the baby was two years old, Shikamaru and Sakura have been together for exactly five years. Sakura was now 21 years old, and Shikamaru just finished turning 22. Sakura's birthday was in another month or so.

It has been a little to much for him to handle.

Don't think he regrets it because if you do, your completely wrong. If anything, he's glad this happened. He loved Sakura, more than words could explain, he was glad that she ended up being the mother of his son. He was glad that he now had a son but of course, everything was still so _troublesome_. He was hoping that today he would be able to the thing he does best; _Sleep and Relax_. Especially since it was already ten o'clock and the baby had made him wake up at five in the morning.

**-Mwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-**

Apparently not, he groaned as he slid his shoes on and left his room.

_'What's the point of even thinking about relaxing?' _thought Shikamaru as he walked down the halls of his mansion- his **and **Sakura's mansion.

He went over to the room where he heard crying. The door was open and he stood there in the door way. He saw glass scattered around the floor and in the corner, Sakura was treating a wound on Ryuu's hand. She was cleaning it with a cloth, that seemed to have alcohol on it. He saw a band-aid lying on the floor right next to her. When he walked into the room, Sakura looked up.

"Shika-"

"What happened?" Shikamaru cut in. He looked at the pieces of glass on the floor, and at the wound on his son's hand.

Sakura finished cleaning the wound and then put a band-aid over it. She picked up Ryuu and put him in his crib.

"He was running around, of course falling a couple of times," answered Sakura as she walked over to Shikamaru. "Then he fell and dropped the vase. A glass cut his finger but, it's a minor wound, it's alright."

Shikamaru looked over at Ryuu. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. He was playing with some toys in his crib. He then looked back at his girlfriend. She could tell he seemed a bit frustrated. She had suggested that he took a break for today and just relaxed. It seemed like he couldn't do that, not with the baby causing chaos everywhere.

He walked out of the room and into the hall, opened up a closet filled with cleaning supplies. They had closets all around the house with cleaning supplies in them, just in case things like this happened. Sure, it would seem like a waste but, they were rich. So what was the problem?

He took out a broom and when Sakura saw it she frowned.

"I told you that you can go take a break for tonight," said Sakura as she took the broom away from him. "I'll deal with this, you go rest. You have work tomorrow anyway."

He took the broom back and starting sweeping the shards that were all over the tiled floor.

"I don't need a break," Shikamaru finally replied. "I have to help you out as much as I can. He's my son too ya know."

Sakura looked down at the floor, "I know but-"

Shikamaru put the broom aside and now had one arm wrapped around her waist, and another holding up her chin.

"Doesn't matter Sakura, I'm going to help out too," said Shikamaru softly. "I know I usually like to relax and just stare at clouds all day. But, I'd rather much help take care of, and raise Ryuu. I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving all the work for you."

Sakura moved her head to a side as she sighed, "I won't feel like you're leaving me with all the work. I just feel like I should let you do the things you use to before all of this. I feel bad for bringing more weight on your shoulders by having a baby. We didn't mean for this to happen and I don't regret it, and I really don't want you to regret it either. That's why I'm trying to make you do the least amount of things possible."

Shikamaru knew what she meant, he could understand why she felt that way. But, they always have this discussion, he already told her, it's one of the best things that ever happened to him. So there should be no worries.

"Sakura-"

"Yeah I know, we've been through this a billion times," said Sakura in a derisive tone. "I just really love you Shikamaru, and I don't want to have any reason to think that there is something that can cause us to tear apart."

Shikamaru caressed her cheek with his hand. She looked up at him with her mesmerizing emerald eyes. She did looked really concerned, and even a bit upset.

"Don't worry, there is no reason for you to think that," said Shikamaru reassuringly as he gently placed his lips over hers.

Sakura placed both of her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back. She smiled into the kiss as he nibbled on her lower lip.

_'God, I love him,'_thought Sakura happily but, loving him so much, has made her so scared of losing him.

"No kwissy!" had shouted Ryuu as he looked at his parents.

He usually just cried whenever Sakura and Shikamaru kissed in front of him, he never actually demanded them to stop. Sakura and Shikamaru were so into the moment, that they even forgot Ryuu was right there too. They quickly pulled apart and laughed a bit as they looked at Ryuu.

"No kissy?" asked Sakura as she walked over to this crib. "But, Shikamaru is your daddy, and I'm your mommy. Mommy's and daddy's kiss."

"No! No kwissy!" said Ryuu defensively.

Shikamaru chuckled a bit and also walked over to the crib, he ruffled the small amount of hair that Ryuu had on his head. Ryuu looked up at his dad and gave him a big, bright smile, with shining green eyes that held happiness in them. Ryuu loved both of his parents but, being a guy, he could relate to his dad more than to his mom. He had always seen Shikamaru tease Sakura, and now that he could speak a bit, he enjoyed bugging her too. Ryuu really looked up to his dad, and he could always make him smile.

Sakura always made the kid smile too but, if Shikamaru and Sakura fought, he would be on Shikamaru's side. He just really loved his dad.

"Listen to the kid Sakura, no kwissy," said Shikamaru.

Ryuu let out a small laugh and clapped his hands in happiness. He stuck his tongue out at Sakura and then Shikamaru held his hand out, and Ryuu gave him a high five.

Sakura twitched, _'You're the one who kissed me! Ugh, and they still call you the smart one. Haha, whatever, so, no kissy right? Let's see how that works out for you.'_

"Gah, whatever," said Sakura. "Ryuu, it's late, time to go to sleep."

"No!" said Ryuu as he threw his stuffed animal toy thing at her head.

Shikamaru shook his head and smirked at her misfortune. Sakura seemed a bit angered as she picked up the toy. It was fun watching her get mad but, if she got too mad, all hell would break loose. So Shikamaru decided to make Ryuu stop.

"That's enough Ryuu," said Shikamaru. "Be a good boy and go to sleep."

Ryuu pouted and looked at Shikamaru with a _Do-I-Really-Have-To _sort of look. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Woowkay" Ryuu practically grumbled as he rested his head on his small pillow and shut his eyes.

"Why does he like his father more than mother?" Sakura asked herself as she glared at the toy Ryuu had thrown at her earlier.

Shikamaru still had the smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Making her back go against his chest. He leaned his head forward and pulled her back so that he could kiss her. Just as his lips were about to make contact with hers, she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. Preventing him from going any further. He looked at her with furrowed eye brows, completely confused.

"Like you said, listen to the kid, no kwissy," teased Sakura as she pulled away from him and finished cleaning up all the broken glass.

Shikamaru groaned in disagreement, "I was just kidding! You know I would never say that!"

"Well too bad, you said it, so the damage is done," Sakura continued teasing as she through the glass fragments into the garbage pail that was in the room. She looked over at Ryuu and saw that he was actually starting to fall asleep. She turned off the lights, and ushered Shikamaru to get out the room. After placing a kiss on Ryuu's forehead, she left the room too and closed the door slowly and quietly behind her.

Right when she turned around, she felt a pair of lips over hers, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Shikamaru carried her bridal style, and kissed her as he made his way to their room. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly put her arms around his neck, in fear of falling. She refused to kiss him back though, this was her way of payback. She could tell that he was annoyed with the fact that she wouldn't kiss him back. It was his fault though, he had told her not to kiss him.

He entered the room and kicked the door closed behind him. He made his way over to their bed and put her on it, with him on top of her. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's not working Shika, go to sleep," said Sakura as she turned her face away from his gaze.

Shikamaru grabbed her chin once again and forced her to look at him.

"No," said Shikamaru. "What you're doing isn't fair. I won't be able to sleep tonight, not without at least one more kiss."

She continued looking at his face...of supposedly 'sadness' ...though he did look pretty upset.

"Fine," muttered Sakura.

Shikamaru grinned, he always ended up winning. Sakura rose her head up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Shikamaru kissed Sakura back, his arms at either side of her head, and his legs were at either side of her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura opened her mouth as Shikamaru slid his tongue in and their tongues fought with each other, tangling and intertwining. Their tongues continued to teasingly stroke one another in their fervent, heated kiss.

With one hand, he played with her pink locks and with the other, he slowly slid it up her shirt. Sakura moaned lightly at the feel of his warm hand against her cold stomach. It all just felt so good to her. Nothing could ruin the moment, nothing at all.

Shikamaru brought his head down from her lips, down to her neck. She shivered with pleasure at each kiss he gave, trailing down her neck. Sakura moved her head to a side, to give him more access to her neck.

**-Mwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-**

Of course, something just had to mess up their 'fun'. Sakura leaned her head back as she pulled away from him. He grunted in disapproval as she took his hand out from underneath her shirt and took him off of her. He wanted to continue but, knew she had to go see what was wrong with Ryuu now. Her mouth was still parted slightly and she had flushed cheeks from lack of oxygen of when they were making out. He couldn't have found her any more irresistible.

_'Why did you have to cry at a time like this, Ryuu?' _thought Shikamaru as he let his head fall on the pillow, and he closed his eyes.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and laughed a bit.

"You said that you wouldn't be able to sleep if you didn't get one more kiss," said Sakura. "You got more than just one little kiss, so stop getting all grumpy and just go to sleep now."

"Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru, keeping his eyes shut.

Sakura rolled her eyes and left the room. She went into Ryuu's room and turned on the lights.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura concerned as she went over to the crib. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw it was empty. She looked all around the room, he was nowhere to be found. She did find that the room was all trashed. She felt a huge pang in her heart. How did they break into the mansion unnoticed? She found a note in his crib.

**_--Dear Sakura,_**

**_By now you probably see that your child is gone. We have taken him with us._**

**_If you want him back, meet us at Truduling Park. Come with no one._**

**_If you tell your boyfriend about this, we will kill your son._**

Sakura stared at the note in shock. Her hand with the note shook rapidly as tears streamed down her face.

_'Who is this 'we' and what do they want with me and Ryuu?_' thought Sakura, a bit frightened that she was being threatened. _'I have to get him back. How can I leave unnoticed by Shikamaru?'_

**'This is really bad. Just go, I'm sure Shikamaru is falling asleep! Now, go save Ryuu!' **said Inner Sakura.

Sakura agreed with her Inner for once.

After she put her shoes on, and grabbed her cellphone and keys, she left the house, as quietly as she could. Sakura stood outside the mansion, the tears were still streaming down her face. She was worried of what those people wanted with her, and what they would do to her. Most of all, she was scared of what they would do to Ryuu.

She ran down the concrete steps and opened the garage. She got in her car, and drove to Truduling Park. She knew where it was, she use to always go there with Shikamaru.

She put the note in her pocket, making sure that she didn't accidentally drop it anywhere, so that Shikamaru wouldn't find the note.

When Sakura finally arrived at the park, she parked her car somewhere near the side. She quickly got out and went through the huge black gates. She didn't see anyone, and it didn't help that it was about to be midnight. She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the park. She looked around, seeing only trees and bushes.

"Come out!" Sakura shouted into the darkness. "Come out and give me back my son! Tell me what you want!"

"Hahahahaha, still the same as always I see," laughed a voice from behind.

Sakura quickly turned around to see the most unexpected person holding Ryuu. It was Ino, and she had five other guys with her. Sakura was so confused of what was happening.

"Mommy!" said Ryuu, as he continued to cry and reached out towards Sakura. Ino pushed his hand away.

"Shut up," ordered Ino.

Sakura gave Ino a glare, "Don't you dare touch him. Give me back my son! What the heck do you want with me?"

Sakura didn't dare take a step, not when she saw one of the guys place a knife on Ryuu's neck.

"Ryuu, don't move!" demanded Sakura, tears trickled down her face. _'Oh my god, they better not hurt him. If they do, I swear, I'm going to kill every last one of them.'_

Ino had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't want you silly Sakura-chan," mocked Ino. "I want what was mine in the beginning. I want what you stole from me, I want Shikamaru back."

Sakura shook with anger as she continued looking at Ino.

"It's been five years Ino, you'd think that you'd get over it and find someone else," said Sakura.

"Shikamaru was mine! You took him from me! You took away the one man I truly loved!" said Ino with a voice filled with anger and hatred.

"So now you want me to break up with him or else you'll kill my son?" asked Sakura. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you think that if I leave him, he'll actually agree to be with you? Besides, he would find out about all-"

"He wouldn't find out about anything," cut in Ino angrily. "Cuz if you say a word, I'm coming after your son. If your son opens his mouth, well he's only about two years old. He can hardly speak but, if he tries to say anything, I'm going to kill the runt. Simple as that. So how about it?"

Sakura looked at Ino with disgust.

"Ino, you're crazy," said Sakura as she shook her head.

There was no way in hell that she was going to break up with Shikamaru, _never_. It would hurt way too much, she loved him and he loved her. But, she wasn't about to let her son be murdered because of her. She had to save Ryuu, sure she was deeply in love with Shikamaru but, she would have to leave him. She would have to leave her true love, in order to keep her son safe. In every relationship, your kids have to come first, before anything and everything.

"Sakura, don't keep me waiting," said Ino. "I'm a busy person you know."

Sakura started crying uncontrollably.

"Fi-ine," stammered Sakura.

She just gave in to the she-devil. She knew her life was messed up now. But, she had no choice, if she stayed with Shikamaru, Ryuu would end up being killed, along with her. She would not allow her son to die, not now not ever.

Ino smirked and the other guys chuckled.

"Good job Sakura," said Ino in that evil voice of hers. "Leave him tonight. Tell this to no one. Make sure the kid keeps his mouth shut too. If you end up betraying me, by staying with Shikamaru or doing something else, the kid will die."

Ino handed Ryuu back to Sakura.

"Your one sick, cold-hearted person," said Sakura. "I hope you know that."

"I don't care, as long as I get Shikamaru," laughed Ino evilly.

Ryuu cried in his mother's arms. She held him tight and rocked him back and forth. She quickly made her way out of ther park and into her car. She had to leave, she had to leave him tonight. She would tell him, _it was now over_. Sakura put Ryuu in the booster seat in the back of the car.

She got in the driver's seat and rode home.

"Ryuu, don't you dare say any of this to your father, please? Do it for your safety," said Sakura. "Don't say anything, and please stop crying. I can't be with him anymore."

She looked at the mirror so that she could see him. He simply nodded his head. She never thought she could cry this much, the tears just wouldn't stop.

_'Thanks for ruining my life Ino,'_thought Sakura sadly, and also angrily.

**'Damn, she's such a bitch! We would of kicked her ass if it weren't for those big guys! Ugh! I wanna kill her!'**said Inner Sakura.

Sakura finally arrived at home and she just parked her car in the driveway. She took Ryuu out of the car and entered the house. She went to the living room, and sat Ryuu down on the couch.

"I'm going to get all of our stuff. Wait here," said Sakura quietly as she went up the steps.

She tried relaxing and wiping away some of the tears. It was no use, her face was still wet, and her eyes were so red.

First, she decided to clean up Ryuu's room, so as not to cause any suspicion. She got half of his clothes and toys and put it in a suit case. She brought it downstairs, and left it next to Ryuu. He seemed really scared of what was going on. She rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down a bit.

"It's okay -sob- , it'll all be alright -sob-, relax baby," said Sakura, still crying.

Ryuu felt bad for his mother, he rested a hand on her cheek. She smiled a bit and then left back upstairs. This is the hard part, where she packs her stuff and lies about wanting to break up with him. Sakura sighed as she stood in front of the door. Here goes nothing.

She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. She turned the lights on, causing Shikamaru to open up his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What was wrong with Ryuu?" asked Shikamaru as he yawned. Shikamaru quickly became concerned when he saw her bloodshot eyes. He quickly made his way over to her. "What happened?"

"He's okay," she answered. "But, S-shikamaru....it's over."

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded. Was he hearing correctly? What did she mean by that?

Sakura looked away and walked over to her closet. She took out a suitcase and started throwing all her clothes inside.

"It's d-done, we're over." repeated Sakura, tears still running down her pale face.

Shikamaru just felt like he had been stabbed with a knife through his chest. She was breaking up with him? But, she couldn't! He loved her, and they had a son, and...he couldn't live without her. What had he done that was so wrong? They just finished making out, and were probably going to make love...again. So, why is she leaving him?

Shikamaru's face showed pain and sadness. "Why?"

Sakura continued throwing all her things in her suitcase. When it was full, she grabbed another one and started filling that one up too. Shikamaru stood there, waiting for her answer.

She turned around to face him.

_'She's crying....she's sad about leaving me...?'_wondered Shikamaru. _'But, why is she leaving me if she doesn't want to?'_

"I...- I don't love you anymore Shikamaru, we can't be together anymore," Sakura said the most hurtful words to him.

He felt like he was slowly dying, every second.

_'She doesn't love me anymore...?'_thought Shikamaru.

His eyes stinged, and he felt like he would probably cry any minute now.

"What about Ryuu?" asked Shikamaru. "What about what just happened between us earlier? There must be some other reason Sakura. Stop lying to me, cuz I still love you, and I don't want you to leave me."

Sakura had a small sad smile on her face.

"Trust me....it's for the better," said Sakura as she finished packing up her things.

Shikamaru grabbed both of her wrists before she walked out.

"No, it's not!" said Shikamaru. "Why are you doing this?! You're breaking up with me, for no damn reason! Out of nowhere! Tell me, what's going on?"

"Shikamaru just let me go," said Sakura as she closed her eyes. "I don't love you anymore and I don't want to be with you anymore. We just have to move on and see new people. I'll bring Ryuu over next week. We'll rotate, one week he's with me, the next he's with you. I'm sorry Shikamaru, I truly am, and I will understand if you hate me, just-, just please let me go."

Shikamaru's grip on her loosened a bit, she could tell that everything she just said, hurt him deeply inside. Oh, how she wished she didn't have to do this. She still loved him, and her love for him would never fade away.

"Sakura, please don't do this...." pleaded Shikamaru. "At least explain why."

"I already told you-"

"I know your lying Sakura," said Shikamaru. "Tell me the reason."

"That's the reason, I stopped loving you," answered Sakura a bit more harshly. "Now let me go."

She didn't want to be harsh, cuz she didn't even mean any of it. She just had to do it, for her sake, and for Ryuu's. Shikamaru let go of her. He leaned down to kiss her but she quickly pulled away. Shikamaru shook. Ouch. That stung real bad.

"I'll still be here....if you ever come back," said Shikamaru. "I'll always be here, here for you."

"Goodbye Shikamaru," said Sakura as another tear rolled down her face, and she left the room with all her things.

He didn't look back, he couldn't look back. He was heartbroken, and he couldn't believe that this was happening. Whatever her reason was for leaving him, it seemed like she still didn't really want to. He knew she was hiding something but, he would let her be. If she wanted to leave him, he couldn't stop her. As long as she was happy, he would try to be too. Cuz he loved her with all his heart, and he would never stop. He knew this for a fact.

She now left, down the steps, out of his house, but not completely out of his life. He would see her from time to time, as she brought back Ryuu. Where was she going to live though? Was she planning to leave him for a while now?

Gah, for a genius he felt pretty stupid for not being able to find all of this out. Now there were two broken hearts, Sakura's....and Shikamaru's.

They were feeling pain like never before. Sakura didn't think she would be able to bare the pain.

Shikamaru stayed in the same spot, looking at the last spot where Sakura had just been. He heard the door from the front of the house open and close. She left.

Sakura put Ryuu back in his booster seat and put the suitcases in the trunk.

_'I still need to find out how the bitch was able to go in unnoticed,'_ thought Sakura.

"I need to call someone so that they can give me a place to crash," Sakura muttered to herself. "Damn, I'm going to miss you Shikamaru. I've always loved you, I still do, and I always will. Please forgive me."

With those things said, Sakura looked at the mansion one last time before getting in her car, starting the engine, and taking out her phone to dial someone's number.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the first chapter! =]

This is my first Shika/Saku fic so, it might be on the suck-ish side but, I don't know!

Well, did ya like it or not? Depending on what people tell me, I'll continue this fic or dispose of it.

Just felt like writing Shika/Saku so uh yeah.

Don't be mad that I'm writing three stories at the same time now.

X.X I'm just getting ideas for stories that I can't wait to start typing! I'm going to update for all as soon as possible!

Anyway, hope you liked it, please review!

Til next time, =]

**-- XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX --**


	2. Forget

**--I Never Stopped Loving You--**

**--Chapter 2: Forget --**

**-Shika/Saku-**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

"Fuck, it's midnight," said a groggy voice from the phone. "What the hell could you be calling me for at this time?"

Sakura held the phone close to her ear. It was still hard for her to talk, she couldn't stop crying. She needed a place for her and Ryuu to stay for a night or two, so she called her best friend, Temari. Temari heard sobbing from the other line, and it got her concerned and wide awake.

"Saki-chan?" said Temari in a concerned tone. "Are you crying? What happened?"

Sakura breath out before talking on the phone, "Sh-hikamaru and I, we....br-roke up. -sob- I need a place where me and Ryuu could stay. Pl-lease, can I come over? Just for a night or two."

"Oh my god," gasped Temari. "You're telling me all the fucking details once you get your ass over here! Once I find out what that idiot did to you, I'm going to go kick his ass! You can stay here as long as you need to, until you find a place. Don't worry about anything, I'll just kick Gaara or Kankuro out of their room."

Sakura smiled, she knew that she could always count on Temari. They were practically sisters. They became best friends...because of Shikamaru actually. Temari and Shikamaru were going out, and afterwards they broke up because it wasn't working out so well. When he started dating Sakura, Temari got a little mad and went up to her. She liked Sakura's attitude and guts, and soon they became the best of friends.

"Thanks Temi-chan," said Sakura appreciatevly. "I'll be there in a few. You still live with your brothers?"

"Sadly, yes" sighed Temari. "Our father demands that we stay together until he comes back from his business trip. I swear, that's all a load of bullshit. He wants us to end up realizing we can count on each other for anything even when we're grown up and what not. Ugh, they drive me crazy! Well, I'll get things set up, see you in a bit Saki-chan!"

Sakura giggled, "Kay, bye. Oh and thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Stop thanking me, you're my little sister, I'd do anything for you," said Temari in a softer tone. "Well, see ya soon!"

They both hung up. Sakura sighed, the tears stopped rolling down her face. Yeah, Temari sure did have that effect on her. She could always get her back to smiling and laughing, no matter how tough things were at the time. That's why they were best friends, and that's why they would stay as best friends.

_'I know that I always told you everything Temari...' _thought Sakura. _'But I can't tell you about what Ino did. You will definitely get pissed off and maybe even kill her. You always hated her, this won't help anything. Ah, I need to come up with an excuse.'_

Sakura started driving out of the driveway, and onto the road. She looked one last time at the mansion and smiled sadly. There was nothing she could do, she had do to whatever it took to keep Ryuu safe. After about fifteen minutes of driving, she made it to Temari's house. It was quite big but, nothing fancy. Just a normal big house. It was pretty but plain, clean but not spotless.

Sakura parked the car in the driveway and got out of her car. She opened up the door to the back seat and unbuckled Ryuu out of the booster chair. He was already napping. Watching him sleep peacefully saddened her, now his life was all messed up. It's not fun to have separated parents, and it was especially sad when you saw them with someone else. She would try to stay single, for Ryuu. Hopefully Shikamaru does too, hopefully he doesn't end up falling into Ino's devious lies.

She walked on the paved sidewalk and then walked until she was at the front of the house. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. After a moment, someone finally opened the door, and Temari appeared at the doorway.

"I am so sorry," said Temari apologetically as she moved aside to let Sakura walk in. "You can put the baby in Gaara's room. Gaara doesn't sleep anyway, so I told him to get his ass of the bed and to help you with your suitcases and stuff."

Sakura smiled, she already knew where Gaara's room was. She had been to their house tons of times. She use to come almost every day, well that was about five years ago or more. When they were in high school, Sakura and Gaara were really close friends. That might have been hard to believe but, guess what's harder to believe? They ended up going out. Their relationship did last quite long though. It lasted for about a year and a half, almost two years. Afterwards, she ended up going out with Shikamaru. Temari was never really home, so she never noticed Sakura when she was going out with Gaara.

She didn't remember why they broke up but, she knew that he was the first boy that she fell in love with. She couldn't lie, even though she was with Shikamaru, she still liked Gaara. Just a bit though, cuz she was still completely in love with Shikamaru. She never felt so strongly in love with anyone, the way she felt with Shikamaru. She went up the carpeted steps and walked down the light green walled halls until she reached the door to Gaara's bedroom. She took in a deep breath and hesitantly turned the knob.

_'Hopefully he's not there!' _thought Sakura. _'I will definitely feel embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Living in the same house as my ex, is NOT good. I should have thought this over more! No, calm down Sakura, I can do this. Shut up and stop being a drama queen!'_

She opened the door, and it seems like luck was not on her side. There was Gaara, standing half naked, with black sweats pants on, and a white t-shirt in his hands. She guessed that he was getting dressed to go outside and help with her things.

Sakura's cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, "Ah, I'm so sorry! I should have knocked first!"

Sakura quickly shut the door and tightened her grip on Ryuu, hoping that the noise didn't wake him up. A few moments later, Gaara opened the door and looked down at her- yes he was taller than her. Sakura looked up at his jade eyes with her mesmerizing emerald eyes.

_'He's.....hot' _thought Sakura. _'Ah what the fuck am I saying?! I love Shikamaru! He does look hotter than Gaara. But even so, Gaara is still pretty hot. Ah! This was definitely not a good idea.'_

"Your looking as hot and as embarrassed as ever," said Gaara smugly, leaning his back on the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

Well, she couldn't say it wasn't true. He always did seem to catch her all flushed and embarrassed. It was usually his fault though, with his smug and cool ways.

Sakura gave him a light glare, "Oh shut up and move."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Gaara coyly.

_'Damn, I just got here five minutes ago and already he's flirting with me,' _thought Sakura frantically. _'This is not good! I was never able to resist him. Gah, half an hour of me being single, and already I got a hot guy all over me. I think things would be better if I just died! Ugh, I really want to be back with Shikamaru. No Sakura, you have to forget about Shikamaru! Otherwise the stupid witch will hurt Ryuu! Being here will probably be a good thing...it'll help me forget about Shikamaru. But, I don't want to- oh well, I have to! -sigh- I can't do this.'_

"It doesn't matter if you want to, smart ass" said Sakura defiantly. "Move, I have to put Ryuu on the bed to sleep."

"Ryuu?-"

Sakura gestured towards the baby in her hands. Gaara hadn't even noticed him.

_'So, Nara got her pregnant?' _thought Gaara. _'Temari told me they were still together for like five years and that now they broke up and Sakura needed a place to stay. Never did she tell me that Sakura had a baby. Damn, this must all really suck. Why did they break up anyway?'_

Gaara moved aside and let her get through. Sakura walked over to the bed with red sheets and moved the pillows around so that Ryuu could be more comfortable and so that he couldn't fall of the bed, in case he woke up. She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Thus, leaving her to be alone with Gaara. She was a bit nervous, she didn't want to end up falling for Gaara again.

"Why'd you guys break up?" asked Gaara. "It must have been pretty big, considering you two have a child."

Sakura shifted her eyes away, "It was."

That's all she said, and then she turned to walk down the hall and down the steps. Gaara stared blankly at where Sakura was just standing.

_'What the hell happened?' _wondered Gaara as he started walking to follow her.

They both ended up outside, and he helped her bring in the suitcases. When they left the suitcases in the room, Sakura was about to leave. But, Gaara closed the door and stopped her. He turned her around and made her back up against the wall.

"What happened?" asked Gaara.

"Why do you care?" asked Sakura with cold eyes.

Gaara was getting annoyed, and Sakura could tell that he was. He never liked his questions being answered with a question.

"Dammit Sakura," started off Gaara in a bitter tone. "Stop with the games and tell me what happened. Who broke up with who?"

"It's not like it has anything to do with you," said Sakura in a harsh tone. "Whatever, I broke up with him. As for the reason, I really can't tell you, or anyone for the matter."

"If you broke up with him, then why are you over here?" asked Gaara. "Shouldn't he be the one who moves out of the house? Did he cheat on you or something? Just tell me!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone and that you won't confront her or mention anything?" sighed Sakura, she knew there was no use in keeping secrets from Gaara. He always ended up getting it out of her.

_'Her?' _thought Gaara confused. "I Promise."

Gaara was shocked and utterly confused when he saw Sakura start to cry. It was like a waterfall of tears, that would never stop coming out of her eyes. He wasn't so sure of what to make of this. Sakura grasped his shirt and leaned on him, Gaara slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I-it was Ino," said Sakura, her name was enough to get Gaara pissed off, he knew that she was always jealous of Sakura. He knew what type of girl Ino was, she was a bitch. "She got int-to my house somehow and took Ryuu. -sob- She was with a gang of guys...and she threatened to kill him if-f I didn't break up with Shikamaru. She said if anyone found out, she'd kill Ryuu. -sob- T-hey even held a knife at Ryuu's neck! I had to leave Shikamaru, no matter how much I didn't want to. No matter how much...-sob- I love him..."

Gaara felt that his shirt was soaked with tears but, he didn't care. He was astonished by what Sakura had just told him. He never knew Ino could stoop so low. She wasn't in love with Shikamaru anymore, she was obsessed! Who the hell does that?! Especially when someone has a baby. Who would kill an innocent little child?! That girl is crazy, and needs to be put into a mental institution.

Gaara pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Damn, I'm really sorry Sakura," apologized Gaara. "I know that doesn't help at all but remember, I was always there for you back then, and I'll always be here for you now, we may not be together anymore but, that won't ever change. You'll pull through, hopefully we can find a way to get you back with him, and get the crazy bitch in jail. I.....never thought that she could stoop so low."

Sakura looked up at Gaara with sad eyes and gave him a small smile, "Thank you so much Gaara."

Her eyes started to close slightly, as everything around her starting spinning in circles.

"S-akura," said Gaara. "Sakura, you okay?"

Soon, everything turned black. Gaara shook her, "Sakura, wake up! Wake up!"

He touched her forehead, it was really hot.

_'It's okay, she just fainted,'_thought Gaara, hoping that she really would be okay. He carried her bridal style and carefully opened the door and ran down the hall, with Sakura in his arms.

"Sexy lady in the house!" said the perverted, annoying, immature voice of Kankuro. He was sleeping but heard a lot of rucus so came out of his room to see what was the cause of all the noise. "Are you guys back together?"

Gaara glared at his older brother and decided to ignore him and go downstairs. Temari appeared out of the kitchen and looked at Sakura in shock.

"Put her on the couch in the living room!" ordered Temari as she ran back in the kitchen to get a cold towel to put over Sakura's head.

Gaara did as told and went into the living room and rested Sakura on the couch. He looked at her, concerned.

_'This must be really hard for her,'_thought Gaara. _'I really can't believe Ino would do something like that. She still hasn't gotten over him?! I think Sakura's only option...would be to try to forget about her feelings for Shikamaru. That's going to be really hard, Ino just screwed up Sakura's and Ryuu's life. What a bitch, I'd go up to her and say so much shit and possibly murder her ass, but I promised Sakura I wouldn't. Dammit, she should have called me, both of us could have kicked their asses!'_

Temari quickly rushed into the living room and pushed Gaara aside as she placed the wet towel over Sakura's head and put the water bottle on the small wooden table.

"What happened?" asked Temari as she looked over at Gaara.

Kankuro walked into the living room, "What's going on? It's one in the morning. We should all be sleeping. What's pinky doing here?"

"Long story, just shut up and go to sleep Kankuro," said Temari.

"Oh trust me, I would love that idea," said Kankuro. "Too bad you guys are making a lot of noise and won't let me sleep!"

"We'll be quiet!" said Temari. "Now get your ass up those stairs and in your room!"

"Whatever," muttered Kankuro as he did as told.

Temari turned her eyes to look at Gaara again, "So..?"

_'Sakura doesn't want anyone to know about this...'_thought Gaara. _'But, Temari is like a sister to her. Still, Sakura should tell Temari herself...I don't want to end up getting Sakura mad at me.'_

"She was crying because she really misses Shikamaru..." said Gaara, that wasn't a lie. "I guess all the crying made her get a fever because of all the stress, and she ended up fainting. Maybe we should let her have some space. Don't bug her too much about why they broke up."

"I guess you're right, I'll let her tell me what happened whenever she's ready," agreed Temari. "I'm going to see if I can rest a bit. Take her to your room and keep an eye on her. I know I don't even have to ask you to, you'll do anything for her, right?.....You still love her."

Temari sent a sad smile towards Gaara, she knew he still loved Sakura, he never stopped. He never went out with anyone after Sakura and him broke up. He couldn't, he loved her and only her.

"Yeah..." said Gaara in a hushed tone.

"She still doesn't remember what happened, does she?" asked Temari.

Gaara shook his head and averted his eyes towards where Sakura layed on the couch.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" asked Temari softly.

"I don't know," answered Gaara as he kept his eyes on Sakura. He looked a bit sad now.

"She deserves to know...." said Temari. "But, whether or not she knows is up to you. Goodnight Gaara, make sure she's alright."

After all of that was said, Temari went up the stairs and went to her room to sleep.

Gaara had his fists clenched as he saw Sakura sleep, _'It was all my fault. We could have still been together....if I had been a little more careful.'_

**-----Flashback**

"Gaara-kun, why did you call me and ask me to meet you here?" asked Sakura confused.

Sakura and Gaara were in a park, sitting underneath a tree. Gaara looked at her with sad eyes.

"I love you Sakura-chan," said Gaara. "And you know that I'll always love you right?"

"Of course!" said Sakura, smiling happily. "You know that I'll always love you too!"

Gaara captured her lips with his and the two kissed. When they pulled apart, Sakura blushed a bit.

"Why would you call me over for that?" asked Sakura a bit confused. "I know that you love me. You seem a bit sad Gaara-kun....what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," said Gaara as he stood up and looked down, covering his eyes with his red hair. "We can't be together anymore. It's best if you** forget** about any feelings you ever had for me! It's done! We're over!"

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her emerald eyes, "Gaara-kun...but, you said you'll always love me!"

"I do, and I always will," said Gaara as he started walking away. "But, we can't be together anymore. Just **forget** that you ever loved me! **Forget**."

He left, and Sakura was standing there with tears in her eyes. None of this made sense to her, none of it.

"Forget...?" asked Sakura. "Forget my love for you? ...Never."

Sakura clutched her head in pain as she fell on her knees. All the memories of the times she spent with him started going through her head........then they started to disappear. Forget. That's what he had told her to do right? Forget. She didn't want to but, slowly, all the memories were disappearing. Forget. That's all that was running through her mind. She couldn't forget about him. She didn't want to. Forget.

Boom. Most of her memories with him disappeared just like that. She stayed on the floor, unconscious. Gaara, who was looking at her from afar, came and quickly took her to the hospital.

_'I had to do this...'_thought Gaara. _'I won't put her in anymore danger. She has to forget about me...what I did, is unforgiveable. Even though the accident made her forget what happened...I still remember and I won't put her in anymore danger. It's a good thing that I put those pills in her lemonade. Whatever I tell her to forget...she forgets. She forgets only because her memory is already so weak because of that accident. She needs to forget about this. I never will....and I don't want to.'_

Just as he was about to run out of the hospital, a doctor stopped him.

"You did it?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah..." said Gaara.

"I told you to really think about this..." said the doctor. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" answered Gaara.

"Why would you do this..?" continued the doctor.

"Because I love her." answered Gaara as he ran out of the hospital.

**-----End Of Flashback**

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He wasn't quite sure if he regretted that decision, because he still loved her. No, he made the right decision. He didn't want to put her in any danger again, what he did had to be done.

He grabbed the water bottle and then carried her bridal style again. He carried her up the steps and made his way to his room. Her eyes started to flutter as she regained consciousness. She looked up through half lidded eyes and saw Gaara.

"What happened?" asked Sakura softly.

"You fainted," said Gaara, as he stopped in front of the door to his room.

"Sorry to cause you so much trouble.." apologized Sakura.

Gaara looked down at her, "It isn't any trouble. I like being able to help you in some way."

Sakura smiled, "You can put me down now."

Gaara put her down and opened the door to his room. They walked in and Gaara sat on his small couch, while Sakura layed down on his bed, next to Ryuu.

"Gaara....what do you think I should do?" asked Sakura softly...almost in a whisper.

"I wouldn't risk anything happening to your son..." said Gaara. "Maybe it's best if you try to forget about your feelin-"

Gaara stopped himself from going on any further, _'I already made her forget about her feelings towards me...If I make her forget about Shikamaru....this guilt will only grow. What the hell can I do though?! I don't want her to risk getting her son and herself killed! Getting her back with Nara is simply impossible! We need to find some way to get her to move on. She probably won't want to though...Ryuu will get upset. But, what else is there to do? Trying to forget about him will really crush her in the process.'_

"What do you want to do..?" asked Gaara.

Sakura looked at him, "I don't know. I want to go back with Shikamaru but, the chances of that happening are close to impossible. I don't want to go out with another guy....until Ryuu is at least about thirteen...which will be in forever. It'll be hard to forget about Shikamaru....especially since I will see him every week. Since Ryuu has to spend a week with each of us. I guess I shouldn't do anything. Just move on with life and make sure Ryuu's safe. I guess Shikamaru and I ....our love....was never meant to be. But, I still refuse to forget....that our love for each other did exist at one point in time...and will continue to go on...forever."

Gaara was going to say something but saw that she had already fallen asleep. He wondered, _'Was this how she would have felt about me if her memory wasn't partially erased? Would she feel so crushed? ....I guess making her forget really was a good decision. I wouldn't be able to live with the thought that me leaving her, was slowly killing her inside.'_

Gaara just stayed on the couch, watching Sakura cuddle with her baby, and fall into a light sleep.

_'I really wish we could still be together Sakura...'_thought Gaara. _'I know you love Shikamaru....but, what about me? You haven't forgotten completely about your feelings...have you? Cuz I sure haven't.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Decided to continue it. =]

I hope you liked the chapter. I will update when I can.

Oh and before I forget, there will be slight Saku/Gaa but, this is mainly Shika/Saku and the pairing is Saku/Shika.

Thanks for the reviews, they're the only reason I decided to continue this story.

Please review, I would like to know what you think of this chapter.

Til next time. Bye.

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	3. What happened to Forever?

**--I Never Stopped Loving You--**

**--Chapter 3: What happened to forever?--**

**-Shika/Saku-**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up the next morning feeling empty. He thought that what happened last night was all a dream. But, when he saw that Sakura wasn't laying beside him and that Ryuu was not in his room, and half of the things were missing.....he knew this was all reality. He was now in the bathroom, he punched the wall in anger as a tear threatened to come out. He just couldn't believe that this was happening. She broke up with him....saying she no longer loved him. Yet, an hour or so before that; they were already starting to get into each others' pants. Well, sort of. But, this didn't make any sense to him, and that must mean something cuz he's a genius. He didn't like all this confusion.

_'She didn't want to leave,' _thought Shikamaru. _'I know that she didn't. She was upset and hesitating with everything she told me. Was someone telling her lies about me cheating on her or something? Doubt it. She would have smacked me and then go on with the 'How could you?' and then I'd have to explain the truth. Besides, I'm always home....how could I be cheating on her? Ugh, what or who could have made her leave me? It had to be something big...we have a son for pete's sake!'_

He turned on the shower, undressed, and got in. As he took a shower, he kept thinking of all the possibilities of what could of happen. He also kept on thinking about his happy memories with Sakura and Ryuu. He felt himself wince a bit; _'I can't imagine my life without those two. I need them...I need her. I'll be able to have Ryuu every other week. But, I won't be able to have Sakura...the love of my life. Things won't be the same without her here. Ryuu and I won't even get to bug her. Separation is too hard to deal with. She of all people knows that, so why would she do this? Better yet, what or who made her?'_

After he took a shower he put on his everyday clothes and walked down the staircase to his kitchen.

**-----Flashback**

Sakura was making breakfast in the morning. She was making pancakes. She hummed a tune to herself as she flipped the pancake. Shikamaru and Ryuu were still asleep and would sleep for another twenty minutes or so; was what she thought. She always woke up a bit earlier than them so that she could have breakfast ready for them.

Unknown to her, Shikamaru was watching her from behind. Loving the sight of just seeing her.

_'How'd I get so lucky?'_ was what he wondered.

He slowly crept towards her as he snaked his arms around her waist and turned her around. She was taken by complete surprise and was then pulled into a kiss. When she had finally recognized it was Shikamaru, she calmed down and kissed back. After a brief moment she pulled away, getting a disapproving grunt from Shikamaru.

She giggled, "Why are you down here anyway? I really didn't need that scare, Shika-kun. Haha, I thought for sure you would still be sleeping."

Still keeping his grip on her, "I would have been, but then when I reached over to pull you into my embrace and give you a kiss, I realized you were gone. How do you expect me to sleep, without you by my side?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Dummy, I'm always going to be there with you, right by your side."

Shikamaru smiled, he knew what she meant. She meant she'd stay with him...forever. That they would go on with life together, and eventually, die together. He knew she was the one, in fact, he was positive that she was the one. In a couple of years, he knew he would propose to the pinkette that he fell in love with. Cuz if he knew nothing else, he certainly knew that he wanted to stay with her, _forever_.

**-----End Of Flashback**

Shikamaru frowned a bit at the memory, _'What happened to our forever? Weren't you suppose to stay by my side...always? Isn't that what you said? I really thought we'd stay together forever, what went wrong?'_

He decided to shake away the thought; it pained him too much to think about it. He made himself some coffee as he walked into the dining room and sat at the table, by himself. He was by himself at home, left with all the memories of Sakura and Ryuu. There was not one room in the whole house, that they didn't have a good time in. Even his storage closets held some memories! How could he go on like this? He believed...that he couldn't.

_'So, what are my options?'_thought Shikamaru. _'I don't want to date another. Sakura is my only love. Besides, Ryuu might end up upset. Forget completely about her and move on with life? Never. I would see her every week anyway. But, I wouldn't have to see her if I stopped seeing Ryuu too. But, no that would never be an option to me. Never, under any circumstances would I abandon my son. I will help raise Ryuu, just like I told Sakura the day before. We have to work together to raise our son. That would be much harder....now that we aren't together.'_

He brought the mug to his lips as he drank some coffee, his life was screwed. Maybe that saying was right; _'Never make someone your everything, because when they leave, you'll be left with nothing'._

"No, screw that shit," Shikamaru said to himself. "I'm going get her back some day. Ryuu and her...they're my everything. They will continue to be. I'll find out why she left, I'll fix things. But, I will no longer mope around like some loser. I'll go on with my life, trying to find out what happened. However long it takes, I'll make sure that I get her back."

He had determination written all over his face. Oh yeah, he'd definitely get her back. Someone ringing his doorbell shook him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and was surprised to see Ino.

"Ino..." said Shikamaru, his eyes hardened. "What are you doing here?"

_'What a coincidence....'_thought Shikamaru as he narrowed his eyes. _'She visits the day after Sakura breaks up with me...She probably has something to do with this.'_

"Hey Shika!" squealed Ino. "I heard you and Sakura had a baby, I was wondering if I could visit. After all, Sakura and I are childhood best friends."

_'That's your childhood you stupid bitch,'_thought Shikamaru. _'I already know that you've hated her since the beginning of High School.'_

"They're not here," said Shikamaru coldly.

Ino showed a fake look of shock, "Why not? They're out shopping or something?"

Shikamaru clenched his fist as he looked down at the floor, _'Dammit your such a bitch. Acting as if you don't know a thing. Don't you know how much it pains me to even say that Sakura and I are no longer together? I can barely let the thought run through my mind that it's officially over.'_

"She left me," said Shikamaru in a low voice.

Ino gasped, _'Hahaha the bitch did it. Now Shikamaru will be all mine. I don't see why he's so upset. It's just Sakura. Oh well, I'll help him forget!'_

"Oh my god," said Ino. "No offense but she's a bitch. She has your child and she still chose to leave you. No woman in their right mind would do that. Why did she leave you?"

She gave him a look of pity, Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to smack her. How dare she call Sakura a bitch! Ino was the one who made her! Well, he didn't have proof or know for sure that it was Ino's fault but he'd bet that it was.

"She didn't say," said Shikamaru. "Why do you care anyway? Get the hell off my property."

Ino looked at him with wide eyes, "Sorry! I really didn't mean to get you upset! Can we talk about this inside? Please, I want to help you the best that I can."

She was lying through her teeth, if anything she would have liked to get him drunk, make him sleep with her, then he'd have to stay with her since she's pregnant. But, it was too early in the morning for that anyway. Yet, Shikamaru was too upset and tired to see the lies. He decided to let her in; _'Maybe she didnt do anything...'_

Ino smiled as he brought her to the living room. Ino kept looking around in awe.

"This place is incredible," said Ino. "She was lucky. To have a home like this, a son, and a guy like you. Why would she leave it all?"

"I was the lucky one," said Shikamaru softly as he sat on the couch and Ino sat next to him. "I had the greatest woman in the world. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the most caring, loyal, sensible, honest, smart, comforting, yet stubborn and feisty. Besides all that, she was a wonderful mother. I couldn't believe that I was blessed with someone like her. A goddess. I love her with all my heart. I guess my luck wasn't going to last forever."

Ino had tears at the brim of her eyes. Not because she felt bad for making him suffer, but because she couldn't believe he was saying all the crap about Sakura instead of her. She was the one who was suppose to be his goddess! She was the one who was suppose to end up with him! Not Sakura! Now she felt a stronger hatred for Sakura.

"That's such a nice thing to say," said Ino, as she wiped her tears and made Shikamaru look at her. "She was the lucky one and she gave it all up, for who knows what. Don't worry Shikamaru, I'll help you forget about her."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as suddenly Ino went on top of him and placed her lips over his.

_'Do I want to forget?'_wondered Shikamaru. _'No but, I said I would do anything to get Sakura back. Even if it means ending up going out with this bitch. I'm sure that she knows something. I'll have to get it out of her. Dammit, but this way? Ugh, I don't like her and this feels so wrong...but, I need Sakura back.'_

He kissed back for about three seconds and then pulled away. Ino looked so happy that he kissed her back.

_'Don't get all excited you stupid slut,'_thought Shikamaru. _'I don't like you. I just need to find out as much as I can about what happened between Sakura and you. Maybe...if I get you drunk one day, you'll end up telling me.'_

"So how about it Shika**-kun**," asked Ino as Shikamaru averted his eyes from her. Shika-kun only sounded right from Sakura's mouth, no one else's. "Want to be with me? Unlike her, I won't leave you."

_'Fuck you!'_thought Shikamaru angered. _'She wouldn't of left me! Someone is forcing her to. What the hell did you tell her?! Ugh, I can't go out with her! I still have a son either way! Maybe I'll just tell her to be friends and if Ryuu gets a liking to her, then maybe.'_

"Only if Ryuu accepts you," said Shikamaru. "You should be leaving now."

Ino nodded her head and flashed him a fake smile, "Okay Shika-kun! See you later! I'll be back. But, think about it!"

She left out of th eliving room and out of the mansion, she clenched her fists and looked angry.

_'That twerp won't like me!'_thought Ino. _'After what happened yesterday! Ugh, I need to have a conversation with the pink-headed bitch. But, I don't know where she's staying! Ugh, when she comes to drop off Ryuu, I'll get her number and shit and make her do something about this....'_

**TimeSkip;**

A few days has passed since Sakura and Shikamaru broke up. She was usually left home alone with Ryuu and Gaara. Ryuu seemed to have a liking to Gaara. They were becoming really close. As for Sakura, from time to time she'd cry about Shikamaru. But on another note, Gaara was always there to comfort her and she felt like they were becoming quite close too. She was getting Ryuu dressed and packing up his things, it was Sunday and it was Shikamaru's turn to spend time with Ryuu. Ryuu was still confused about all this but, knew he wasn't suppose to mention anything to his dad.

As for Shikamaru, Ino has been visiting him every day, doing whatever it took to get Shikamaru back. He wasn't falling for anything though, even though he pretended to. He hated her, he was positive that she had done something to Sakura and he was going to ask Sakura when she dropped off Ryuu. Cuz he was always able to read Sakura's face...to see if she was lying or anything. Hopefully they were both left alone. Ino always came....he hoped that she wouldn't come today. He really didn't like her....but, he knew he was going to end up going out with her; he had to figure this all out. He wouldn't last long without Sakura.

**With Sakura**

She was already ready. Ryuu's bags were in the living room as Ryuu walked all around the house. Sakura was with Gaara, trying not to cry once she saw Shikamaru. She looked over at Gaara.

"Are you going to come?" she asked.

Gaara shook his head, "Nara and I never did get along well."

Sakura seemed surprised, "Why not?"

_'Because we usually fought for your love....'_thought Gaara.

But, all Gaara did was shrug, "We just never really liked each other."

"Well, that's silly," said Sakura. "You're coming with me. I want you guys to become good friends. You're a great person! So is Shikamaru...so, at least try to get along."

_'Now that you're staying over my house...'_thought Gaara. _'There's no way he will be happy. He knows I still love you. I wouldn't do anything to you but, Shikamaru is really protective of you. I already know that....even though you're two separated...you guys still love each other. Damn, Ino's a bitch.'_

Gaara sighed, "Fine."

Sakura smiled and hugged him, since it took him by surprise, he ended up falling on the couch with Sakura right on top of him. Their faces were so close together. Gaara smirked when he saw Sakura blush. He remembered that this position was how they met.

**-----Flashback**

Gaara was playing football outside on the field with his friends. As he ran to catch the ball he bumped into a girl who looked to be about his age with....._pink hair? _He looked up at her and saw that she had deep emerald orbs. She was running away from one of her friends who were trying to hit her with the dodge ball, and ended up running into him. She seemed a bit shy and blushed as she started blabbering about how sorry she was. I mean, he was the hottest guy at school. Gaara smirked at the embarrassed girl, making her blush even harder.

"Calm down," said Gaara. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Sakura got off of him and reached her hand out to help him get up. He took her outstretched hand and when he was pulled up he accidentally touched lips with hers. Causing her eyes to go wide. She quickly pulled away from him, the blush darker than before, and her eyes avoided making contact with his.

_'Her lips..._' thought Gaara. _'So soft...and sweet. Not only that...but she's hot. I know her...Sakura Haruno. She's one of the few girls who don't throw themselves on me. Hmm...interesting...I didn't notice til now of how hot she is.'_

Was his thoughts as he checked her out.

"I am so sorry!" apologized Sakura. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just helping you up an-"

He stopped her on-going mouth by capturing her lips with his and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled away, not releasing his grip around her waist.

"You talk too much," said Gaara.

Sakura's blushed kept on getting darker, "Sorry...does that annoy you? I'll stop. Um....why'd you kiss me?"

Gaara smirked, "Cuz, I felt like it."

Soon Sakura's face turned into an angry one, "You can't kiss me just because you feel like it! Better yet, you can't touch me whenever you feel like it! Damn bastard, get off of me!"

Gaara was surprised with her sudden change of attitude. What happened to the shy little Sakura? She got feisty and stubborn all of sudden.

_'Damn, she's just my type of girl,'_thought Gaara.

He moved his lips closer to her ear, "Sakura...right?_((She nodded her head))_ Will you forgive me if I tell you that I kissed you because I want you to be mine?"

Sakura blushed again, "Say what?"

He smirked and brought his face close to hers, "How about it? Wanna go out?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Was the hottest guy in school asking her out? He hasn't had a girlfriend in like two years!

_'Well, it won't hurt will it?'_thought Sakura. _'He's athletic, smart, hot...and even though he's a bastard, he's my type of guy. It wouldn't hurt...besides having fan girls after my ass all the time. Oh well, he asked me out. I'm not letting this opportunity pass up.'_

"Um..." said Sakura. "I guess it wouldn't hurt...sure."

Gaara grinned, "Cool, well I'm going to go play football over there, Sakura. I'll meet you at the end of the day in front of the school."

Sakura nodded her head, with the blush still on her cheeks. He placed a kiss on her lips as he grabbed the football off the ground and ran back in the center of the field. Sakura touched her lips.

_'This all seems like some dream...'_thought Sakura. _'I don't even know if guys kiss girls once they ask her out! He's different...I like that.'_

**-----End of Flashback**

Gaara saddened at the memory; they should have stayed together. If he wasn't so stupid...maybe he could feel her lips pressed against his once again. Sakura got up off of Gaara.

"I'm so sorry..." apologized Sakura. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Deja vu all over again.

He had a sad smile on his face, "Don't worry about it."

_'She still hasn't changed...'_thought Gaara. _'That's probably why I'm still so attracted to her.'_

Ryuu came tumbling into the living room. Sakura picked him up, "We should get going."

Gaara nodded his head and picked up Ryuu's bags as they made their way outside. She told him the directions and he drove to Shikamaru's house.

"Mommy," said Ryuu. "Me gowin to see daddy?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "You're going to stay with daddy for a while. Remember, don't tell him anything about Ino."

"Pwomis," said Ryuu.

Sakura smiled sadly as she looked out the window, they finally arrived. Gaara grabbed her chin before they got out the car and made her look at him.

"Everything will be fine," said Gaara. "Don't worry too much."

Sakura smiled, "Okay."

She pulled away from him and got out of the car. She took Ryuu out of the back seat and carried him over to the house, while Gaara got the bags. She rang the doorbell and heard shuffling behind the door. Her breath got caught for a split second when she saw Shikamaru open the door. They both looked like they would cry at any moment.

He looked down at Ryuu and smiled sadly as he ruffled his hair. Ryuu smiled and reached out to Shikamaru.

"Daddy!" said Ryuu. "We bwak fwom Vacshun!"

Sakura looked down at the floor as Gaara came with the bags. Shikamaru's eyes suddenly turned cold as he gave Gaara a dirty look.

"Sakura, don't tell me..." said Shikamaru.

Sakura could feel the tension between the two, _'Gaara wasn't lying when he said they don't get along well.'_

"Um...for now," started off Sakura. "I'll be staying at his house. Until I can find a place for myself...and Ryuu."

"It could have been any house!" said Shikamaru. "Why his?!"

"Why the hell does it matter?!" retorted Sakura angrily.

Ryuu started crying, he didn't like it when his parents fought. He also didn't like the fact that his daddy didn't like his _'Uncle' _Gaara.

Shikamaru shook Ryuu a bit, "It's okay Ryuu-"

"What's going on Shika-kun?" asked Ino as she arrived behind Shikamaru, making him stiffen. He had forgotten that she was still there.

Sakura's eyes widened as she glared at Ino, and Ino smirked. Gaara clenched his fists, he wanted to kill the damn bitch.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" asked Sakura.

"This is my house!" said Shikamaru. "I can allow anyone that I choose to. You no longer live here. So don't act like you have any rights to order my guests around."

Sakura was shocked at the way he was talking to her, _'What happened to him?'_

She felt like crying. Gaara could see this and he glared at Shikamaru as he set the bags on the ground and hugged Sakura.

"Let's just go," she murmured.

Gaara agreed and they both were going to go on their way back but Ino stopped them. Shikamaru was surprised at what he was telling her. He guessed he was just angered that Gaara was there and that of all people, she chose him to live with! He already knew their past, and he disliked Gaara.

"Wait Sakura," said Ino. "I want to talk to you!"

Sakura stopped walking and slowly turned around, _'What the hell does the bitch want now?! She's destroying my whole damn life! All because of Shikamaru...'_

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair and nodded her head. Gaara glared at Ino and stood next to Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino went to the backyard to talk. While Gaara and Shikamaru were left their to talk.

"Daddy!" said Ryuu. "Gawa ish me uncle!"

Shikamaru smiled at Ryuu, "That's great. You should go inside."

Ryuu nodded his head as Shikamaru set Ryuu down and Ryuu walked into the living room. When Ryuu was gone Shikamaru glared at Gaara.

"Make her move out," said Shikamaru.

"No," said Gaara with an equal amount of anger. "How the hell can you talk to her like that?!"

"She left me!" said Shikamaru. "Without any reason! How the hell am I suppose to react to that?!"

"At least TRY to find out the reason!" said Gaara. "You don't have to act like an asshole towards her! After all, she still loves you!"

Shikamaru froze, _'Didn't she say that she doesn't love me so she broke up with me?'_

"She told you that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes," said Gaara harshly. "That bitch is behind all this. I'm not allowed to tell you what the reason was...but, don't think Sakura doesn't love you and just abandoned you. You know damn well she ain't that type of girl. As for why she lives with me, it's because she's best friends with Temari. So stop acting like such an asshole and don't allow Ino to get close to you."

Shikamaru averted his eyes, "I'm going to allow Ino to get close to me. I had a feeling she had a part to this. I'll let her think I like her....and then I'll somehow get her to tell me what she did. Obviously she's not letting Sakura tell me. But, I need to know what happened. Tell me, I must know! I love her, and I'm not willing to lose her!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, took a while to update. Forgive!**

**Have been really busy. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!! I'll update when I can!**

**-x Emerald Goddess Of The Night x-**


	4. Pain of Remembering

**--I Never Stopped Loving You--**

**--Chapter 4: Pain of Remembering--**

**-Shika/Saku-**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

"If you're not willing to lose her, then do something in order to get her back," snapped Gaara.

Shikamaru looked at Gaara, he was right. He had to do something to get Sakura back. Going out with Ino and trying to get her to tell him what she did probably won't work. He needed backup plans just in case.

"You won't be trying to get back with Sakura while she's at your place, will you?" asked Shikamaru, concern shown all over his face.

"I might," smirked Gaara, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shikamaru glared lightly at Gaara, and Gaara just chuckled.

"Relax dude," said Gaara. "I'm not going to try to get with her. I know she still likes you, and she wouldn't even be single right now if it weren't for Ino."

"Sorry, it's just that I know about your past with Sakura," said Shikamaru, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I just really love her ya know. I was planning on marrying her and staying with her the rest of my life. Then all of this happened. It's just too troublesome but, no matter how troublesome she may be and no matter how troublesome the situation may be, I'd do anything and everything for Sakura."

Gaara's expression turned gloomy, "I know what you mean, man. I mean, she was the first girl I ever fell for. I'm not going to lie, I still feel the same way about her from the way I felt for her about seven or six years ago. It all feels so tempting to get back with her now that she's single and will be in my house. But, she's in love with another guy, she has a son, and I can't mess up her life. I need to help her, all I want is for her to be happy."

Shikamaru grinned, his hands still in his pockets, "So you're going to help me get her back?"

"Pfft," scoffed Gaara. "I'm going to **help her **get her life back on track and live the happy life she was living before Ino came around. Your job is to find out what Ino did."

"Why can't you just tell me?" asked Shikamaru.

"I promised Sakura that I wouldn't," said Gaara.

They still didn't like each other much but, they sure seemed to be getting along rather well.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds, trying to think of something to do.

**In The Backyard; Sakura & Ino**

Sakura glared at Ino and crossed her arms over her chest when Ino and her were alone in the backyard.

"In what way do you want to ruin my life now?" asked Sakura hotly.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Make it so that your son pretends to like me."

"What?" asked Sakura confused. "He's only two years old and he already learned how to hate you."

"Shika-kun said he'd only give me a chance if your son took a liking to me," said Ino, not needing to say more.

Sakura looked at Ino disgusted, _'Shika-kun? He's not going to go out with her! She needs to get a life! Shikamaru wouldn't really give her a chance...would he?'_

Again, Sakura looked like she would cry in any second.

"I'll tell him," said Sakura looking away from Ino. "But know this, I will have my family back the way it once was. You won't be interfering with our happiness for long. Shikamaru could never love you. Ryuu can never accept you and I, will not allow you to get away with this. Somehow, some way, I'll find a way to fix all this and get you where you belong; jail or a Psychiatric Ward."

"I'm not crazy," said Ino defensively. "And do whatever you want, cuz nothing is going to stop me from making a family with Shika-kun. Just hook up with that insomniac freak. I heard you guys were hitting it off pretty well in High School but, then broke up about a two years later because of some accident. I'm pretty sure you two still love each other, hook up with him and let me stay with Shika-kun."

"You have no right to call Gaara a freak just because he has a sleeping disorder!" defended Sakura. "What are you talking about anyway? What accident?"

Ino looked at Sakura with a raised eye brow, but saw that she wasn't joking.

_'She doesn't remember?'_thought Ino surprised. _'Oh my god, that's right...her memory got partially erased. Haha, I can use this to my advantage. If I get Sakura back with Gaara, it will give me a higher chance of going out with Shikamaru. This is fantastic! Haha Ino Yamanaka, you are a genius!'_

"Well, I just heard that you and Gaara went to a club, had your fun and Gaara got drunk," started off Ino. "Gaara drove and since he was drunk, ended up crashing a truck. He was safe but, you didn't have your seat belt on and ended up flying out. You got fatally injured and ended up losing some of your memory. But, you only forgot about the accident incident. Gaara hated himself for that accident, and decided that it would be best if you forgot about your feelings for him..and some memories of you two. That way, he could break up with you, without you being too upset, and he wouldn't risk hurting you again. I'm sure the guy still loved ya, I'm pretty sure you would still be in love with him too if not for that accident. You guys were together for nearly two years! Too bad Gaara felt so much guilt. That's what I heard from Shikamaru, and he went out with Temari at the time and Temari is Gaara's sister and now your best friend, so I think it's true."

Sakura couldn't believe what Ino was telling her. She didn't even know if she should believe the witch. But, something in her gut was telling her that Ino told her the whole truth. Sakura felt a tear trickle down her face. Why was everything going bad for her now?! It was all Ino's fault. Sakura was starting to wish that she never asked Ino about the accident. She knew she still felt something for Gaara. Imagine how strong the feeling would have been if she didn't forget more than half the memories she had of him! Sakura fell to her knees as she grabbed her head in pain.

**-----Flashback**

"We should go home nowa Sakuwa," slurred the drunken Gaara.

Sakura got up from her seat and looked at Gaara a bit upset.

"Gaara-kun, you drank a little too much," said Sakura. "I don't think it's safe for you to drive. If we get into an accident or anything, we'll get into so much trouble! First, because you're way too young to be drinking...and I honestly don't know how we got into this club. Second, you don't have your license yet! You're only 16. Let me-"

Sakura was cut off by Gaara's lips over hers. Sakura kissed him back but then pulled away after about three seconds. He gave her a confused look as he got off the chair and stumbled a bit.

"Sorry, I don't like the taste of alcohol," said Sakura sheepishly. "Anyway, I think I should drive."

"No!" said Gaara. "I can driva, don't worry."

Sakura sighed, "Gaara, please listen to me. You're too drunk."

"I'm fine!" said Gaara.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine but, if we get into an accident and get charged for all of this. I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"

Sakura and Gaara walked out of the club and got in the car. Sakura was relieved when she saw that Gaara was actually capable of driving even in his drunken state. She was too nervous to remember to fasten her seat belt. But, Sakura's eyes widened when Gaara rode through a red light, and a truck came. Sakura only saw a lot of light and felt herself jumping out of the seat, before her world went black.

**-----End Of Flashback**

Sakura was still on the floor, hands holding her head in pain as she cried. Ino felt a little bad for her and ran to the front of the house.

**-----Flashback**

Sakura and Gaara sat on top of a hill. His arms were wrapped around her waist, as she laid against his chest. They were the only ones in the park, feeling the fresh air, and cool breeze.

"Gaara-kun, I forgot to do my homework," said Sakura a bit bummed. "I think I should go now. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Who cares about homework?" asked Gaara.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I know you don't care because you're always getting in trouble but, I actually do care."

Gaara tightened his grip around her petite waist, "But, you'd rather stay here with me and get in trouble tomorrow than leave me and go do boring homework. Right?"

Sakura laughed, "Gaara-kun, you're such a bad influence."

"But you still love me," said Gaara.

Sakura smiled, "Yupp, and I'll never stop."

"Why are you going out with someone who is such a bad influence?" asked Gaara half joking, half serious.

Sakura stayed quiet for a bit before answering his question.

"Because I need to be able to make you change and be a **good influence **on people," said Sakura.

"I hope you know that's never going to happen," said Gaara, laughing a bit.

"Of course it will," said Sakura.

Gaara looked down at her, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Do you love me?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, of course I do but, that has nothing to do with-"

"If you love me, you'd do anything for me right?" Sakura cut him off.

Gaara was a bit confused, "Of course I would, and you know that. But what does that ha-"

"Since you love me and would do anything for me," Sakura once again cut him off. "If I asked you to change and try to be a good influence on people. You'd do it...wouldn't you?"

Gaara glared lightly at her, "You tricked me! But yeah, I guess you can change me and make me be a good influence on people. Haha, but I'll only do it because you want me to."

Sakura smiled, "But, don't change and start being a good influence on people."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "But you just said that I'm a bad influence."

"You are," said Sakura.

"And you said you're going out with me because you love me and need to change me and make me be a good influence," said Gaara, a bit confused.

"But, I love you Gaara-kun," said Sakura softly. "If you changed and turned all good, you wouldn't be the guy that I fell in love with."

Gaara's eyes softened as he looked down at her. Sakura moved her head a up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

**-----End Of Flashback**

All the memories that started appearing in Sakura's mind was giving her a heart ache. Gaara was her High School sweetheart, and all the memories were making her feel the way she felt for Gaara years ago. Why did Gaara make it so that she didn't remember all these wonderful memories of him? They would probably still be together right now. She felt her heart yearning for Gaara......for the love the two had when they were in High School. But, she had a family now..it was to late...wasn't it? She was madly in love with Shikamaru, wasn't she? She had a son! But, Shikamaru and her were currently going through separation and Ino was trying to make him fall in love with her. She would be at Gaara's house for a while ...anything could happen.

Ino saw Gaara and Shikamaru talking.

"Something is wrong with Sakura!" said Ino. "I think she's starting to get her memories back!"

Gaara's and Shikamaru's eyes both widened as they dashed to the backyard. Both of their hearts seemed to tear apart at the horrible sight. Sakura looked like she was in so much pain as she held her head, stayed on her knees, and continued to cry. Ino showed up a moment after and sent a look of pity towards Sakura.

_'I shouldn't have told her about the accident,'_thought Ino.

Shikamaru leaned down and pulled Sakura into his embrace. She clutched his shirt and continued to cry. Shikamaru never saw her cry this much. He was trying to decide whether or not to bring her to the hospital. He didn't know if the situation was serious. If you started getting your memories back, full force, what do you do?

"Ssh, ssh," said Shikamaru softly as he ran a hand through her pink hair. He was trying to calm her down. "It's okay Sakura, I'm here for you."

His words caused Sakura to cry even more and clutch her head in pain, as another memory found it's way in her mind.

**-----Flashback**

It was really late and Sakura was walking home from work. She was much too young to drive, and her parents were still at work. She didn't want to bother any of her friends by calling them up and asking them for a ride. She wanted to arrive home as quick as possible so, even though it wasn't such a smart thing to do- Sakura decided to take a short cut through the alley.

When she went in, four guys appeared around her. Not giving her any chance of escape. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"She's a cutie ain't she?" said one of the guys who looked like he was in his senior year of High School.

Sakura looked at all the other guys, they were fairly young too.

"Leave me alone," said Sakura angrily.

They all chuckled and one of the guys pulled Sakura to him. He held a knife and pressed it against her neck as Sakura shook in fear, tears rolling down her face.

"Pl-lease leave me alone," said Sakura, frightened for her dear life.

With the knife, the guy slowly tore Sakura's shirt, which revealed her black bra. Sakura started crying more as she fought to keep him away from her. The guy threw her against the wall for biting him, and then he started sucking on her neck.

"No!" yelled Sakura. "Please, stop! No! Don't!"

The other three guys just laughed. The other tried to rip off her bra, but was then ripped off of her. Sakura continued crying.

"You sick bastards are going to regret doing that," snarled Gaara angrily. "Bunch of lowlives."

"You ruined my fun!" said the guy angrily. "What makes you think we're going to regret anything?! You're the one who's going to regret interfering."

Gaara was too angry to smirk, but he was completely satisfied when Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba showed themselves, and beat the crap out of the four guys. Gaara went over to Sakura, putting his jacket over her shoulders so that she wouldn't be cold and so that she wouldn't show her bare chest. He pulled her to his chest and softly stroked her pink hair.

"Ssh, ssh," Gaara whispered caringly into her ear. "It's okay Sakura, I'm here for you."

Sakura hid herself more into Gaara's chest, her tears still running down her face.

"I t-thought that-t they were-," Sakura couldn't even talk, she was still too scared of what happened, and what more could have happened if Gaara didn't come with his friends to help her. What was he doing there anyway?

When Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba finished beating up the guys, they walked over to where Gaara was with Sakura. They felt really bad for her.

"You okay Sak?" asked Sasuke, concerned.

Sakura looked at him and nodded her head. They stayed there for a few more minutes until Sakura started to calm down.

"How'd you guys find me?" asked Sakura shakily.

"We were hanging out," said Kiba. "We were on our way home when we heard you screaming. We quickly rushed over. Gaara was starting to get crazy."

Gaara glared at Kiba, but Kiba just laughed. Sakura giggled a bit too. Kiba was glad to get a giggle out of Sakura.

"I must be so lucky," said Sakura slowly. "If you guys didn't come......-sob- I don't know what w-would have happened."

She started crying again. Sasuke kneeled on the ground and looked at Sakura in the eye. Gaara wasn't too happy about Sasuke's face being so close to Sakura's. Sasuke ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Don't even think about it Sak," said Sasuke softly, he only acted this way towards Sakura. After all, she was like a sister to him. "They didn't get to do what their intentions were. We stopped them, you're safe, and you shouldn't think about the _what ifs_."

Sakura smiled, she gave Sasuke a friendly kiss on the cheek, much to Gaara's dismay.

"I love you Sasuke," said Sakura cheerfully, Sasuke smirked when he saw Gaara's look of shock and anger.

_'He gets so jealous for no reason,'_thought Sasuke. _'Sakura and I only love each other as brothers and sisters. I mean, we were best friends since we were four years old. He really needs to clear up some of his issues.'_

Sakura noticed Gaara's sudden change in mood, and everyone else just laughed.

"Don't be silly Gaara-kun," said Sakura as she pecked him on the lips. "I only love you, and will forever love you. I told you that already! Sasuke's the family sort of love."

Gaara seemed a bit relaxed but glared at everyone else for laughing at him.

**-----End Of Flashback**

Sakura looked up at Gaara, making Ino and Shikamaru look up at Gaara too. This made Gaara feel a bit awkward- he didn't like all eyes on him. Sakura tried to calm down and then got off the ground and out of Shikamaru's embrace. She continued to look at Gaara, with tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

_'Did she really get her memories back?' _wondered Gaara. _'But why outta nowhere? Something must have caused it.'_

Sakura shook her head and pulled away from Shikamaru. She went inside the house through the back door. Leaving the three adults outside, wondering what to do.

"Do you think she remembered everything?" asked Gaara quietly.

_'Dammit, now she might get with Gaara while their at his house, worse- she'll be suffering a lot more,'_ thought Shikamaru, a bit upset.

He glared at Ino, "What happened to cause her to suddenly get flashbacks?"

Ino fidgeted a bit, and bit her lower lip, "I told her about the accident. I accidentally told her about her being in an accident, completely forgetting that she didn't know about it because of her memory being partially erased. Then she wanted to know about what happened, she would have to find out eventually, so I just told her."

Gaara shook his head and glared at Ino, "I don't know why you enjoying messing up her life so much. Now I have to explain to her- why I made her forget a lot of what happened between us. She probably won't even want to talk to me after all this."

He walked to the front of the house, getting inside his car. He would wait for Sakura to come.

Sakura was in the house looking for Ryuu, when she found him, she tried convincing him to get along with Ino, even though she was a bad person. Ryuu saw that his mother had been crying and couldn't refuse. He may be a baby but, he can still understand when someone needs help the most, and when they are truly in pain. She kissed Ryuu good bye and got up to leave. Behind her she saw Shikamaru. She gave him a sad smile and then walked passed him, out the door.

_'Maybe...we weren't meant to be Shikamaru,'_thought Sakura. _'Maybe, this was for the best.'_

Sakura got in Gaara's car and he drove out of the drive way. They were both completely quiet on their way back to his house. Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she be mad that he had the nerve to take away some of her memories without her permission? Or should she be thankful that he did it in order to save her from any pain? But, she wouldn't have to go through any pain if he didn't break up with her just because he didn't want to risk putting her in danger. But, that was him being really protective of her, and showed that he loved her. But if he really loved her, he would have stayed with her anyway, and just be more careful. Damn, she didn't know what she was thinking. She was confused.

All she knew, was that it really hurt her inside. To be kept away from the truth for so long. Would she have been with Gaara for five years and have a kid with him? Would they be living together, in a happy family? Now she's stuck wondering what **would **have happened if her memories weren't erased, if Gaara had stayed with her. Wow, remembering all of that sure brought a lot of pain. A lot of tears, and in Gaara's case- a lot of regret.

She didn't know what to do, no clue what so ever. They had arrived at Gaara's house. Sakura and Gaara got out of the car. Sakura knew of someone that could help her with this problem- someone that had always been there for her, through the good and bad.

"I'm going out for a while," mumbled Sakura as she went inside her car and drove away. She drove to a cafe, and sat by herself.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Long time, no see," said a male's voice from the other line. "What's up?"

"Come to the cafe that Shino use to work at," said Sakura. "I really need to talk to you."

"Is it that important?" asked the male. "I'm hanging out with my girl and some friends. Of course I'd go over there for whatever the case may be. But, if it's just a get together...another time might be good."

"Come to the cafe, now," said Sakura in a shaky voice, still not getting over the shock. "I need you to tell me, why you never told me that I had lost some of my memories."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said the guy quickly as he hung up.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window, she already ordered two coffees. In about ten minutes, a guy that was well-built, had onyx eyes, quite tall, and had raven hair slightly spiked entered the cafe. He looked over at Sakura, slightly surprised as he sat in the seat across from her.

"There's your coffee," Sakura gestured towards the warm coffee that was in front of him. He thanked her and drank some. "Sasuke, I'm sure you knew about this. Why didn't you tell me that my memory was partially erased?! You don't know how screwed over my life is at the moment."

Sasuke winced, he saw that Sakura was in a lot of pain and confusion, he also noticed how much she had grown over the past few years.

"How did you find out?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip as she started shaking and crying again, "Shikamaru and I broke up yesterday. We have been together for five years, and we have a son that is two years old. I still love him more than anything but, Ino threatened to kill my son if I didn't leave Shikamaru. You can't tell anyone though, otherwise she might kill him. She's gone crazy. Today, she told me about the accident and suddenly the memories started coming back to me. But, now I'm confused. I think about all that's happened between me and Gaara and I feel like I want to be with him and relive those moments, it's not fair. We might have been together if he didn't make it so that I forget nearly everything! But, I already started a family with Shikamaru...I love him and my son. But with us being separated, I'm living with Gaara, and I need help Sasuke. You were always there for me, I need advice."

Sasuke was shocked with all that has happened. He never knew Ino could be so cruel. He never even knew Sakura was still with Shikamaru! Well...was for about five years.

"Sak, I can't tell you what to do in these situations," said Sasuke softly. "It's all up to you. I can't say anything other than- listen to your heart. But I also think, you should do what's best for your son. After all, this will all end up affecting him. Which by the way, congratulations and call me next time you decide to have a kid."

"Thanks," said Sakura smiling softly. "But, I don't know what my heart wants. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Sasuke. "Gaara made me promise not to. Besides, I thought what he did was a good choice. I mean, he got me really pissed off when I heard you were in the hospital because the idiot decided to drive even though he was drunk. I thought it would be best for you, if you didn't have to go through any more suffering. I couldn't trust him with you after that. I just didn't want to risk anything happening to you."

Sakura looked down at her trembling hands, "But I was so in love. You don't understand... I haven't even gotten back all my memories, and already I feel like Gaara and I would have lasted a life time together. We would have gotten married, and have been High School sweethearts, what's better than that? My life is all a bunch of confusion now. I don't know what to make of it."

Sasuke stayed quiet, feeling slightly guilty for all the pain she was going through. They both finished their coffee.

"You should talk to Gaara about this," said Sasuke, already knowing that Sakura didn't give Gaara a chance to explain anything. "Things will get a lot easier from there."

Sakura sighed, "You're right, I don't know where I would be without you in my life."

"Probably in a dumpster, crying about how much your life sucks," joked Sasuke as Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

**A/N: **It's 2:25 a.m. right now....so like I don't know whether to say I updated in five days or six days..?

Doesn't matter, I updated sooner than a week so be happy!=]

Sasuke is OOC but, he's going to be Sakura's "brother figure" so, like it or not, he's going to continue acting that way.

I hope you liked the chapter, Please Review! =]

**-x Emerald Goddess Of The Night x-**


	5. Never Stopped, Never Will

**--I Never Stopped Loving You--**

**--Chapter 5: Never Stopped, Never Will--**

**-Shika/Saku-**

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura got out of her car and sighed as she stood in front of Gaara's house.

_'I have to talk to him,'_thought Sakura. _'He needs to explain everything to me.'_

She hesitantly walked up the steps and opened up the door. She didn't even notice that she was holding her breath. She was completely confused right now. She was feeling anger- for not being given the option of keeping her memories, or at least being told about it! She was also really upset- knowing that she was in a very deep relationship with Gaara, and just because of one accident, they took away most of the memories of them being together and made it so that they would break up.

She was also really nervous at the moment; the memories of what happened between her and Gaara were so sweet and she just felt like she was starting to love him all over again. Things would be much different now. She would be getting more shy and nervous around the red-head. She didn't even know what to say to him! She just wanted everything to be cleared up. No more secrets.

She swallowed hard and walked up the stairs in a very confident and determined manner. She stopped right in front of the door to Gaara's room and knocked. She heard a deep voice from the other side say _'Come in_'. She turned the knob and opened the door. Gaara was resting on the bed but, immediately sat up once he saw Sakura enter his room.

_'Fuck, don't tell me she's mad at me,'_thought Gaara as he looked at her intensely.

Sakura had a small smile on her face as she closed the door and sat on the bed, next to Gaara. A tear rolled down her face as she began to talk and her determined facade disappeared.

"Why would you do this to me?" asked Sakura in a croaky upset voice.

Gaara felt so much guilt and pain form inside of him. He didn't like to see her cry, and he certainly didn't like to be the reason for why she shed any tears.

"You have to understand Sakura," started off Gaara. "I only did it for your benefit."

"What benefit?" asked Sakura a bit harshly. "I ended up falling in love with Shikamaru, and giving birth to his son. Now I'm being threatened to stay away from the one I love, and I'm ruining the future for my son in the midst of all this! If you hadn't taken away any of my memories, we would have probably still been together! I most likely wouldn't have fallen in love with Shikamaru. My life wouldn't be as screwed up as it is right now. So tell me, what's the benefit here?!"

"You can't put the blame on me for everything that has happened!" said Gaara angrily. "And the benefit was that I wouldn't be able to put you in any harm ever again! I'd die before I let myself hurt you again. I just didn't want to risk it."

Sakura stood up- equally angrily, "Well look at me. Don't you see that I'm hurting?! You've hurt me once again! I didn't benefit much, now did I?"

"No one knows how things will end up!" said Gaara, in his own defense. "This wouldn't of happened if Ino just forgot about Shikamaru."

"No, this wouldn't of happened if you erased my memories!" said Sakura angrily.

"Even if you kept you memories, weren't you living a happy life with Shikamaru and your son?" asked Gaara- hiding the hurt he felt from that question.

"Yes I was- and I'm glad to have been able to experienced that," said Sakura honestly. "But-" she went on. "Wouldn't you want that to have been you instead of Shikamaru? _All of this _most likely wouldn't of happened!"

Gaara stayed quiet as he averted his eyes from Sakura. Sakura just shook her head and made her way to leave the room. She was stopped by Gaara's hand holding a firm grip around her wrist. She turned around and was going to tell him to let go but, stopped when she saw the strange look in his eyes. She didn't know what he was trying to tell her but, she knew that she should listen to what he had to say.

"What if I told you that I did it because I love you?" asked Gaara calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Gaara in shock.

"Y-you mean lov**ed**...., right?" stammered Sakura, swallowing hard. She felt herself start to get nervous, as her cheeks flushed. "At the time, you made me lose my memories because you lov**ed** ...m-me. But if you really did love me, then why would you make it so that I forget about my feelings and make us break up?

"Even I know that it's not possible to make someone forget about their feelings...completely," said Gaara.

Which made Sakura a bit alarmed as she averted her eyes from his.

_'He's right...'_thought Sakura. _'No one can make someone completely forget about their feelings for another- especially when they were truly in love. I still feel something towards Gaara. The feeling hasn't left....and I'm afraid that it never will.'_

"But, why did you do it?!" demanded Sakura.

"Because the only thing on my mind, was that I wasn't good enough for you," said Gaara solemnly. "I got you hurt. There was no way I would risk it again- can't you understand that? I didn't want to end up drunk again, and end up doing something that would hurt you in the process. I couldn't allow myself to be anywhere near you. It's not like Sasuke himself wanted me near you, and he's practically your brother."

"Whether or not you were good enough for me was MY decision!" said Sakura angrily. "You had no right to just assume that you weren't fit to be with me. We were in love Gaara, and when two people are in love- a little accident like that doesn't matter. NOTHING matters, except their love, and you ruined it! You made me forget about how much I loved you! You made us stop loving each other, do you know how our future would have been?! What if you hadn't made me forget? Don't you think we'd have happy lives together?"

Gaara's eyes softened a bit- of course they would have had happy lives together! He almost smiled at the thought of the two being together. But no, what's done is done. There is no turning back now. Besides- they most likely wouldn't be happy together because he would be dying from guilt and regret- for having had put her in a lot of danger.

"Like Sasuke always said- don't think about the _what ifs_," said Gaara. "And there is a statement in your little 'speech' that needs to be corrected."

Sakura was able to break free from Gaara's grasp, and she had her hands placed on her hips as she looked at Gaara stubbornly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Sakura with a raised eye brow, anger rising within her with each passing second. "Everything I said was nothing BUT the truth."

"That's where you're wrong," said Gaara, which did nothing more than raise the pinkette's anger and suspicion. "You said that I made us stop loving each other. That's not true."

"How isn't that true?!" asked Sakura angrily.

"Because- _I never stopped loving you_," said Gaara as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura was completely shocked- and that was an understatement. She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Gaara just said that he still loves her and always has, the fact that he currently had his lips locked with hers, or the fact that she actually liked the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Sakura found herself starting to kiss back-which surprised both of them. She caught herself though, and immediately pushed him away. Gaara's eyes widened in alarm as he just realized what he had done. He saw the confusion written all over Sakura's face as she slammed the door open and ran out.

He was going to follow her- but, wouldn't know what to say so he decided against it. He knew that he had to apologize. He felt so stupid as he sighed and sat on his bed. He looked down at his hands as he got lost in his train of thought.

_'She's probably mad at me now!'_thought Gaara. _'I shouldn't have done that, I don't even know why I did it! She has a son and is in love with Shikamaru. Me kissing her just added more to her confusion. Dammit! I have to apologize; now isn't a good time though.' _

Gaara ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Though he couldn't help but, still feel a bit glad that he kissed her. He remembered how soft her lips always were. He was glad to be able to feel her lips against his again; it would have felt better if she kissed back. But, he understood her current position and he felt quite stupid for kissing her.

**------------**

Sakura blindly ran downstairs into a bathroom, locking and slamming the door shut behind her as she slid down the door, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She ran a hand through her pink locks as she stared up at the ceiling and shook her head.

_'I can't believe that this is happening!'_thought Sakura. _'He..l-loves me?! And t-that kiss, why did I feel myself liking it and actually starting to respond to it?! I love Shikamaru, my feelings for Gaara are long gone....right? No- like Gaara said....no one can make anyone forget about their feelings for another completely....which is probably why I feel myself being drawn to Gaara. But if I'm starting to like him again, what about Shikamaru? What about Ryuu? I can't just forget about them. If Shikamaru ends up going out with that bitch- then that might end up making me go out with Gaara. But, I don't want to. I can't! I love Shikamaru...and I will never stop loving him, **never**.'_

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. "It was a bad idea to come here. I'm going to pack my bags and leave. I'm sure that there is somewhere else that I can stay."

Sakura defiantly stood up as she opened up the door and stepped out. She felt like she had more than enough heartache for today. From Shikamaru practically yelling at her and defending Ino, having to make Ryuu respect Ino so that Shikamaru might give her a chance, finding out that parts of her memory that involved her and Gaara had been partially erased, Gaara kissing her and adding more to her confusion, and having the feeling that in the end- she might just end up having to pick between the two; Gaara or Shikamaru.

"But like Sasuke told me- this will all end up affecting my son in the future," said Sakura aloud. "So I have to do what's right for him."

She walked back up the stairs, hesitantly walking in the room. She was relieved when she saw that Gaara was no longer there. She immediately took out her suitcase and started packing up again. Later on in the day she would make a few phone calls and find out where she could stay.

_'Maybe I can stay with Sasuke!'_thought Sakura. _'Nah, he has a girlfriend and she might get mad, and I am not going to make him be in jeopardy of losing his girlfriend.'_

She decided to take a small nap, having nothing better to do. Once Temari came home from work- she'd tell her the news.

**------------**

Gaara was seated at the kitchen, drinking a glass of lemonade. Many thoughts kept going through his mind. He knew that Sakura would want to avoid him from now on. But, he didn't like that idea and he didn't want things to end up that way. He loved her, and he knew that he couldn't have her as his girlfriend again but, having her as a friend was still okay with him. He didn't want her hating him, that was for sure. He didn't even know why he kissed her, it was just so tempting.

Gaara sighed as he chugged down the rest of the lemonade that was in the glass.

_'I'll go talk to her later,'_thought Gaara. _'But I have to talk to her before Temari and Kankuro arrive home.'_

Gaara stayed in the living room, watching some television. Two hours had passed, and he finally realized what time it was and that his siblings would be coming home soon. He went upstairs and walked into his room. He saw Sakura sitting on his bed, with a dazed look on her face. Her hair was a bit messy and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sakura turned her head when she heard the door open and stiffened when she saw Gaara enter the room. She immediately got up but, Gaara asked her to sit back down. She hesitantly did as told, as Gaara sat down next to her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened-"

"It's okay," Sakura cut him off. "I should have known that coming here wasn't such a great idea. But don't worry, I already packed up all of my things- I'll be out of here by tonight."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he immediately stood up, "Don't go!"

"I have to," said Sakura in a defiant tone.

"No you don't!" fought Gaara, glaring daggers at her. "Don't be stupid! You and Temari are the best of friends, no one else will be able to help you more in this type of situation than she can! You don't have to go because I confessed that I still love you and never stopped."

"I'm not going just because you told me that you never stopped loving me!" said Sakura angrily as she stood up too. "You can't make me stay or go Gaara, and I'm choosing to go- so that's what I will do. There are plenty of other people who can understand what I'm going through and help me out. Sasuke for example! Naruto, Kiba, and Neji can help me out too!"

"If you haven't realized it, they're all guys!" said Gaara, Sakura didn't seem to catch on to what Gaara was trying to say- so Gaara started to elaborate more. "They all have girlfriends that won't be comfortable with you staying over their house! Even if they're like brothers to you, it will most likely get uncomfortable for you to stay at their house."

Sakura stayed quiet- knowing that what he said was true. She just averted her eyes from Gaara's strong gaze.

"I was stupid to tell you all of that and to kiss you," started off Gaara as he walked closer towards her. "But, don't make a mistake by going away just because of that."

"It's not because of that!" said Sakura.

"There is no other possible reason!" said Gaara.

"Of course there is!" said Sakura defensively. "There are tons of reasons for why I would want to leave! To not be a burden, Kankuro scares me, not wanting to have my baby accustomed to living here, and lots of other things!"

"You would never leave for any of those reasons!" said Gaara. "You just don't want to be around me anymore cuz you found out about how I feel towards you!"

Something snapped in Sakura as she glared at Gaara and yelled, "No you idiot! I just don't want to be around you anymore because I think that I have never stopped feeling something for you either!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she quickly placed her hands over her mouth. She was feeling complete embarrassment and wished she would die right on the spot. She couldn't believe that she let something that big out. She watched Gaara's expression change from anger to surprise.

"So you admit that I didn't make you forget about your feelings...?" asked Gaara.

Sakura looked away, "Look, I don't want to end up feeling strongly about you- the way I did a few years ago. I just can't, I love Shikamaru! Not only that but, I love my son and I will not ruin the family that I have started, by sticking around you and ending up feeling a way that I shouldn't be feeling towards you! You don't have to understand anything but, just let me go!"

"Running away never helps," said Gaara as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace- which tensed her a bit but, she didn't pull away. "I suggest you stay- I'm glad that you haven't completely forgotten about ...**us**. I'm truly sorry for what I did. But, you got to move on from the past- and look on to the future. I'll do what I can in order to help you get your family back together- I promise."

_'No matter how much it's going to kill me inside,'_thought Gaara sadly. _'But I love you- and what's more important than making the one you love, happy? Nothing. So I'll do what it takes to make you happy again Sakura, I promise. You and Shikamaru will live a happy life with your baby. I will make sure of it.'_

_'Ugh, I feel like I'm in high school again!'_thought Sakura. _'So much fucking drama, and I'm all confused about what to do! I feel like a teenager! Ugh, high school never ends. I thought I only had those four damn years to endure. Guess not, life is always going to be dramatic, stupid, and confusing for me!'_

Sakura stayed in Gaara's embrace- she even wrapped her arms around him too. Her head was laying down on his chest as the two stayed standing there quietly in each other's arms. Just thinking about all that they have gone through, are currently going through, and will go through in the years to come. Gaara wasn't so sure of how he would go about helping Sakura but, he knew one thing for sure- he never wanted to lose her. He liked having her in his arms.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" asked Gaara in that deep voice of his.

Neither moved, they stayed in the same position.

"Thanks for everything," said Sakura, as she finally found the power to pull away and give him a bright smile. "I know it's hard, so it really means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for you," said Gaara softly. _'I just wish I could be with you. Re-live those moments from seven years ago. Cuz Sakura- I still love you, and I never stopped and I never will. And that's the thing that's going to kill me in the end.'_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter is shorter than the rest but, FORGIVE! I just needed to update, ASAP! I haven't updated in who knows how long!Which by the way I'm terribly sorry, like no joke.**

**I've been a bad person- every weekend I have the time of my life with friends, and every week day I'm piled on and on with work from school- especially since I'm already applying for a scholarship.-__- Life is hectic nowadays, & I need to keep straight A's. I may only be 13 but, time flys FAST, I need to start getting ready! Especially since I want to get into one of the best colleges. Ah! Well I'm still truly sorry!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, Please Review!**

**I love you people!=] Don't leave me now!=[ I'll try to hurry up! eek!**

**X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X**


	6. Important AN

**Author's Note--**

**Kay, I really really hate to do this you people. I am seriously sorry but, this story as well as my Gaa/Saku story and my Shika/Saku story will be put on hold. If you want to know the reason, look at the last chapter on my Gaa/Saku story. **

**This will not be updated until another two months or so.**

**I am terribly sorry, please forgive & understand.**

**Love,**

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


End file.
